


Reunion

by Mercurial_Dragon



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Gen, Roden is the best, Shadow Throne Spoilers, also so is his dad, and that is why I wrote this, two purest characters in the trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Dragon/pseuds/Mercurial_Dragon
Summary: A week after the war with Avenia ends, Roden finally tells the Prime Regent, Harlowe, about their connection.





	

Roden's palms were sweating. He was so nervous for what was about to happen. It had been a week and a half since the war's end, and Jaron had urged Roden several times to tell the Prime Regent, Rulon Harlowe, that he was his son.

The young Captain rubbed the sweat on his hands off on his pants before finally knocking on Harlowe's door. When the man opened the door, he was a little surprised to see Roden there. The two certainly didn't interact much when they both came to the palace. Roden felt a tug on his heart as he looked at Harlowe — his father! The person he grew up without ever knowing.

Harlowe blinked. "Captain Roden? Is something wrong, son?" Son. The word made Roden's chest hurt. Oh, little did he know. Roden cleared his throat. "I-I need to talk to you. Please."

Harlowe stood aside to allow Roden to enter his room. "What do you need?"

"I..." Oh, this was so awkward. How was he supposed to say this? 'I was the child that was stolen from you years ago and I've been right here the whole time?' Well... Basically.

"Harlowe, the day Jaron and I were to be hanged… He told me something. He said that you... You were my father." The two sat in silence for a minute. Roden couldn't look his father in the eyes. He figured Harlowe was putting the pieces together in his head. Finally, the man pulled Roden into a tight embrace. "Roden, my son."

Roden couldn't help it. He started to cry. The one thing in his life that he wanted was a family. A real family. And now, for the first time in his life, his own father was holding him in his arms. Roden buried his face against his father, letting himself cry as much as he wanted. When he finally looked up, Harlowe had tears on his face as well.

Finally, they both let go and wiped their faces. Harlowe smiled. "Nila should know this. Come, let's tell her."

They found Nila with Tobias, who was happily teaching her. When Harlowe entered, Tobias looked at his student. " Nila, your grandfather is here. I'll see you tomorrow." Since Tobias wasn't aware of the connection between Roden and Harlowe, he looked at Roden oddly. "Why are you here? Do you need to talk to me?"

"No, no. Don't worry, I'll tell you later." And he left with his family.

Harlowe looked at Nila and smiled. "Nila, have you met Roden yet?"

"I think," was Nila's reply.

Harlowe patted her shoulder. " Well, I have some good news for you. Roden is your uncle. " the little girl looked confused, so Harlowe explained, "your father, Mathis, had a brother, remember? He was taken as a baby. This is him."

Nila suddenly smiled and hugged Roden. The Captain pat her head. "Hello, Nila."

Harlowe rested a hand on Nila's shoulder, and then Roden's. He just looked at them both, then pulled them into a hug.

"You finally told him?" Roden turned to see Jaron smiling at him. "It's about time."

" Yeah, " said Roden, "And I'm so happy I finally did."

Harlowe walked to Jaron and looked at him. "Jaron. Thank you so much for reuniting me with my son. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't," replied Jaron. "I just want you to be a family."

Harlowe said, " And we will be."

Roden grinned and looked at Nila, who was still hugging him. He lifted up his niece and placed her on his strong shoulders for a piggyback ride. The little girl giggled, and Jaron and Harlowe both smiled as they watched. Harlowe walked toward Roden again. "I have something for you, son."

He pulled out an old gold watch and handed it to his son. "This belonged to Mathis, your brother. You never knew him, but... I want you to have this. Mathis watches over you in the afterlife, my child."

Roden set Nila down and took the watch, examining it and running his thumb over the front. His heart hurt again. He'd had a brother. Roden wished he had truly met Mathis, even once. Even though he couldn't, he could always keep his older brother's memory close with this watch.

"Thank you... Father." Roden looked up at Harlowe and hugged him again. He could hug his father forever and never let go. It felt so nice to have family.

When he looked down, Nila was tugging at his sleeve. "Uhm... Uncle Roden? Can I have another piggyback ride?"

Roden smiled and lifted her up again. "Of course."


End file.
